What Have You Done With The One I Love?
by BrEeZy Meg
Summary: Baird has gone down a rather rough road, but when Sam is in the wrong place at the wrong time, will she ever get over what happened?
1. Chapter 1

_**First story I did with a Sam and Baird, but I've been reading almost all their stories on here, and I fell instantly in love with them in Gears Of War, so I just had to do a story.**_ _**It takes place after the events in Gears Of War 3**_

_**Hope you enjoy~ BrEeZy**_

**What Have You Done. With The One I Love?**

****Running his fingers through his rather matted hair, the blonde COG blinked three times as if shutting his eyes for a few brief seconds would rid his dull headache, and blurry vision. Snorting loudly at his 'foolishness' Baird leaned forward sluggishly his usual crisp movements now tampered with a smooth liquid that slid down his throat easily. He never thought he'd become one of _those_ people; the people that drank away their sorrows and washed more and more of their mind away but it was so easy to lose yourself in the temptation, and to hell with it. What was there to do anymore? No thrilling battles were going to land right on his dusty boots now with the war over. It was so eerily quiet all the time, the celebratory rants paired off with the cheers that echoed victoriously through the hotel was now replaced with hushed murmurs and the occasional fights that broke out. No. People were not adjusting to the stillness in the air quite as well as the stick-asses had hoped. What had they expected anyways? Some peace to enter through their war-ravaged mind? Some sort of invisible medicine that would heal all the pain and suffering. Ah, why the hell did he care anyways? He had more important things to worry about.

_Speaking of..._

__His powder blue eyes pinned, or tried to pin, themselves onto yet another bottle of cheap beer he'd managed to salvage, and sloppily he brushed off various scraps of metal that littered his worn desk. Grim moonlight streamed through his grit covered window just illuminating his room to be able to see...If you got orientated. Clasping his hand around the chilled bottle he raised it upwards and eagerly drank the contents inside. It was just so easy to...Let go. Let go of all the goddamn memories that always seemed to follow him everywhere. So, draining the remaining liquid he fumbled for another bottle his movements still slow but they held some robotic form to them, as if it wasn't exactly Damon Baird fingering another glass. It was somewhat mesmerizing to watch the pattern continued well into midnight and the unaware soldier had a small audience of one that truly was fixated. But it was more of the horrified talons that clawed at her.

**"What the hell are you doing?"** Arose the tanned woman her voice sounding somewhat strained and perhaps a little annoyed.

At first it was as if Baird hadn't of heard her, or if he did he certainly wasn't going to reply anytime soon. So after a few heartbeats and the occasional sigh from Sam, or the slug of beer he replied without even turning towards the black-haired woman.

**"What's it look like I'm doing? Building a fucking spaceship?"**

****Nostrils flared ever so slightly before Sam crossed the bottle covered floor and without even a hint of hesitation she slugged Baird on the shoulder with half of her might, her tags clanking together with the sudden movement.

**"What the hell!" **Tensions were running incredibly high in this ticking-time-bomb-hotel but it hadn't exactly flickered across his mind that Samantha Bryne would go a little crazy, but then again when did he ever think of her pathetic existence? Then again...She always was just simply a bitch.

Refusing to bring his hand anywhere near the presumably bruised patch as a act of defiance and protecting his pride, the drunken Baird stumbled to his feet the squeaky chair tipping over onto the stained carpet and he glowered down at Sam, his eyes ferocious and there was no trademark 'Baird smirk' across his lips.

Refusing to be unnerved by his height advantage plus his steaming anger, Sam tilted her head upwards until she started talking in a low deathly voice,

**"You are a fucking idiot. All you've been doing these past few days is drink and drink, and oh yeah what was that last one? Drink. You're wasting your t-alents (**the word had to be forced out of her**) which could be used on helping. Remember? You're kind of a technical genius." **Curling her lip in an odd snarl at her last words, she proceeded on. **"Now get off your sorry ass and just...Do something."** Her finishing words weren't exactly that strong of a speech closer, but she just felt too worn out to even try for some witty ending, or smart ass remark. As much as she tried to conceal it her exhaustion showed plainly on her hollow face, and even her voice seemed drained. Pressing a hand to her forehead and brushing her black hair out of her face, her optics roamed around Baird's 'hidey hole' and with each look she became more and more saddened. Unhappy? About this asshole? Yeah.

The blonde still hadn't reacted and his while his mind desperately tried to piece together words from his hazed state of being, his heart pumped slowly reminding him that it was night; and he was tired. A large yawn escaped his lips, which was followed by a sharp shove in the chest by a tired and impatient woman.

Then suddenly the fury rushed in once more, and Baird found himself glaring openly at Sam with his heart still pumping slowly, and his bed calling to him but he ignored the metaphor and instead let the anger boil more and more underneath his skin. The silence was still stretching close to the three minute mark when Sam threw her hands into the air and opened her mouth to probably say more and that's when his fist collided with her face.

Time seemed to slow but with her jaw still slanted downward with the preparation of words Sam stretched her eyes with freezing shock, but was unable to block or avoid the blow, and the force came painfully into her face, enough to make her feet trip over themselves and her hand to grasp the corner of his desk to stop herself from falling.

Fresh pain throbbed on her left cheek but it wasn't as sickening as what she felt inside. Then the tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to finally let lose but she was able to wrangle them in, and keep the damn things from sliding down. Sam Bryne had been able to take multiple gun shots in the battle field, she'd been stabbed, hit with debris from a grenade, and quiet honestly the list could go on but somehow this was much, much worse. She could handle the physical aspect he hadn't hit her with all his force, even if her face would surely be bruised just like his shoulder, but what she couldn't handle was what she mentally felt. This was _Baird_ her teammate. Sure, they bickered and seemed to go out of their way to annoy each other but never in a million years would she think he'd hit her.

Staring into his blank eyes for some sort of motive or betrayal of guilt was like searching for a nettle in a haystack and that hurt too. That he didn't even feel the slightest twinge of regret. _'It's just the alcohol.' _Sam miserably thought a poor effort to comfort herself. Baird was still in there somewhere.

**"Well princess, you gonna stand there like the moron you are? Or are you gonna get the hell out?"**

****His rough voice broke the uncomfortable silence and the whole entire time he'd been watching her with narrowed eyes that had only glanced once at his calloused hands.

She could of beat the shit out of him, kneed him in the balls, or anything along the lines of that but instead Sam quietly stood up straighter and started past Baird but his arm suddenly shot out as he grabbed her arm in a not so gentlemanly manner.

Sam met his blazing eyes with the same look, unless you counted the tiny flicker of pity, and tensely waited while the thought of breaking his wrist crossed through her mind.

"**Better watch your back bitch."**

Was all he said, leaning closer so that Sam could get a good whiff of his alcohol drenched breath and she wrenched her arm away, before looking away and pushing open his door. It was then slammed shut.

Damon Baird was once again alone, and he managed to stumble back to his bed before collapsing and slipping off into a dreamless sleep.

"**Rise and shine Damon baby! It's a perfect day, and whooah. Your room looks like a trash can."** An overly optimistic man's voice boomed into Baird once silent room, and instinctively the blonde pulled the covers over his head so that only a few spikes of his hair peeked out at Cole.

The large man's eyes became slightly distant as they took in every bottle, before he shook his head and tapped his friend on the shoulder twice, before shaking him. Neither of his acts worked. So Cole did the only sensible thing a best friend would do. Rip the covers off of Baird.

"**It's 12:00 buddy, their serving lunch at the cafeteria, and if you don't hurry up I'm going to eat your portion. Carmine already ate your breakfast and I called dibs. And I think I'll take this." **His last words were geared towards the blanket, and with that he exited Baird's room with a sheet in his hands.

"**Shit."** Baird muttered sitting upright with his legs dangling over the side of his bed. Trying his best to ignore the pounding in his head that seemed to grow louder and louder, he dizzily got to his feet and half-crawled half-crab walked into his bathroom, just in time for his body to rid itself of his previous choice of drink into the cracked toilet. Puking once more, Baird then rummaged through his left drawer for a cloth, which he evidently found. It had a large oil stain, but he'd basically bathed in oil and grease so it really didn't matter. After he dampened the cloth, he pressed his back against the tiled wall, before bringing the washcloth to his temple, massaging it through the cloth and that's when images of last night were suddenly flashing through his mind.

No longer having a hand to support it, the washcloth slapped onto the ground as his arms fell limp against his sides, feeling like deadweight just like his heart that was now heavy with fresh dread. Staring straight ahead to the fallen mirror, he jolted with subtle shock at the man that stared back at him. This wasn't him, right? What had he become? Casting a glance through his open door at the scattered beer bottles he groaned out loud before he klutzily got to his feet. Sighing with the knowledge that he'd have to track down Sam and apologize made him cringe outwardly but perhaps he just knew that an apology wouldn't cut it.

Shakily he changed into clean casual clothes (no one wore armor now, what was the point? Stranded weren't near them) and then walked out of his room into the desolate hallway. Falling into that awkward sound of his boots sounding ridiculously loud against the soft silence, it took a short period of time before he entered the cafeteria. He found his 'group' right away; after all they weren't that hard to spot, what with Cole and his massive frame, plus the bright blanket that now was hanging over a spare chair, Marcus, who was a bit of a celebrity here even though Baird was sure he didn't like the attention, and then Anya with her platinum blonde hair that could be spotted from a mile away. No Sam.

Not finding what he was searching for, not to mention he wasn't in the mood for chitchat that Anya or Cole would most likely drag him into, Baird turned on his heels and wandered into the hallway, the hangover feeling following him every step. Unfortunately for the soldier that wanted to be left alone, he heard soft footsteps following him, before a pale hand was placed on his shoulder.

"**Hey Baird."** After years of directing Delta Squad through all the shit they'd been through, her voice always sparked some suppressed memories, but it was always paired off with the same calm tone, and Baird didn't need to turn around to know it was Anya.

"**Finally peeled yourself away from Mr. Talkative over there?" **Baird asked dryly, coming to a halt while spinning around to face the female gear. Not one of his best jabs but still.

Not reacting to his sarcastic words Anya instead studied Baird with Bernie-like eyes, and she bit her lip with subtle concern before forcing a small smile on her lips.

"**Have you seen Sam anywher-?"**

"**No. Why the hell would I know where she is?" **Baird rushed in rather quickly, before Anya even had a chance to complete the word, and she cocked an eyebrow but he beat her to it, **"Why?"**

Still looking curious Anya tapped her fingers once on her pant leg until saying carefully,

"**No reason. Just I don't think she's in her room, and she hasn't come to breakfast or lunch." **

Feeling a twinge of worry in his chest, that he'd try his hardest to refuse he'd even felt such a thing, Baird shuffled his feet until he cleared his throat uncomfortably, recalling last night's events and once again he felt a wave of guilt before pushing away those thoughts.

By then it was too late, and clearly Anya had seen some sort of emotion flicker across the COG's face and her curiosity grew even more once she recognized it as concern.

"**I'm sure she's fine. Probably just took her rat bike out or something. She can take care of herself too…"** She piped trying her best to sound casual, but also in a comforting manner.

Catching on right away Baird rolled his eyes at Anya before grunting,

"**I could care less."**

"**Thanks for the interest Anya, I'm ok." **Chipped in the accented woman, as her arms crossed over her chest, and her face turned to the right. **"Just took my Rat Bike for a spin."** She added, her eyes all for Anya and they didn't even acknowledge that Baird was standing right there…Rather awkwardly.

"**Oh. Well then…"** Anya replied, appearing a tad flustered and still she felt the tug of curiosity until she dragged herself away and went back to join Marcus at the table.

"**Sam…"** Started the masculine as he stepped forward, his arm reaching out to touch hers but she swiftly jerked away, her eyes now focusing on Baird intently, but they swam with regret as well as a simmering anger. But that wasn't what made Baird's stomach lurch.

As well as her regret, and anger they also held a fear that shadowed her face and he recalled her jerky movements just a few seconds ago. His own gave found itself onto her left cheek, and a ugly bruise had formed overnight, and once again he felt like creeping back into the bathroom for round three.

Without saying anything Sam turned around and started away from Baird, leaving his eyes to pin after her, words forming inside of his cluttered mind but never escaping from his sealed lips.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1! I certainly liked writing it, even though it's currently 1 a.m here, plus I accidently closed out my tab so I had to start all over (Nearly died) but overall I like it. Not that great, but worth a shot!**_

_**For some reason I wanted to play with Baird's angry drunk side, and how dark he's kinda grown, which will be involved in the next chapter partially.**_

_**So that's it for now, I'd love to hear your feedback!**_

_**BrEeZy**_


	2. Quiet Company

_**Hi again! New update, I'm planning to update at least once a day, given the fact that I'm not so busy and love to write. So far one review, and that sent my almost jumping up and down so thank you Babylon.**_

_**Anyways, here you go people!**_

_**BrEeZy**_

* * *

_**Quiet Company**_

_Before it gets better, it gets worst._ For some reason that sentence had been running through her distracted mind all day, despite the fact that she kept crushing it, not believing a single word of that crap. In fact she'd been waiting for what seemed like forever to have Baird open up just a little bit, or even lessen his minor hostility to her starting with a few less smart ass remarks. But of course he hadn't, really what did she expect? Damon Baird seemed forever frozen in this state of being a complete asshole, and even after the recent events she still felt an urge to know why he'd always been one.

_'No you don't.' _Sam thought to herself; a feeble attempt to change her stubborn mind. Her side felt weird as she laid on her bed turned over to the left to keep her cheek from pressing painfully to her pillow. She usually laid on the right, and now Baird had ruined that. Great...Now she was rambling on about what side she couldn't lay on, just like she had last night by complaining out loud.

_'Why'd you have to do this Baird?' _Slithered up her inner thoughts and she shifted onto her back to face her tall ceiling with lost eyes. Everyone dealt with the sudden end of the war in their own way; Marcus by retreating further into his few-word state, Anya by sticking to his side almost twenty four seven or trying to sort out everyone else's problems, Cole seemed to have a new obsession of moving things where they needed to go, a delivery guy like job, and Baird. Baird had settled on drinking, out of all his choices did his have to involve major change?

It wasn't just that fact that Gears had a major shift of heavy work to close to none, it was also the invisible wounds they were still nursing. And some were newer then others.

_'Dom...'_ Was her first assumption why she'd resorted to going on long rat bike rides, and as his name popped into her mind,, so did the burning flames that had engulfed her friend. He'd saved them. He died. As simple as that. But it wasn't, and she knew it. Dom, the man that she could never have, the man that was still in love with a ghost, which was lovely in a bittersweet way. Now his name always brought back the heartbreaking memories, and her inner thoughts always conjured up an image of his charred body that they'd never found. They found the tags. It was sickening, and immediately her stomach felt a wave of nausea.

What the hell! Why the fuck did it have to hurt so much? All the loses she'd witnessed came up as a list inside of her mind which was paired off with a new rush of grief. That was it, all the grieving she couldn't do on the battlefield was now breaking through her strong dam, and suddenly her eyes became glistening as tears formed at her eyes. _Shit._ It was the second time in a little over one day that she'd almost cried, but then again wouldn't now be a good time?

Sam had gone straight to her room after her 'chat' with Anya and stare off with Baird, and had stayed copped up inside even after the sun had gone done. Yes, maybe it was just time to...

Before she could even complete her thoughts a light knock erupted into her room, even the soft sound seemed like a blaring trumpet in this stillness, and her hands instantly went to her pistol until she scolded herself for the thought. What was there to harm her now?

_Baird._ There went her deepest thoughts rambling inside of her mind again.

Gingerly getting off of her bed she walked towards the door before pausing at the barrier. Leaning against the necessity she wiped her eyes with a rough embarrassed action before asking gruffly,

**"Who is it?"**

Silence trailed after her words, just confirming her suspicions, after all Anya would've replied right away...They hadn't fought.

**"It's Baird."**

His voice sounded strained as if he was forcing up the effort to even say anything, and her eyes rolled as she imagined his weak apology he was surely about to give.

**"Can I come in?"**

****Shifting her weight from her right foot to her left, she pressed against her door and let the silence stretch out before she eventually responded,

**"I...No. I don't really want to talk right now."**

Right now she didn't really want too be left in a room with him, let alone see his face. Was she just acting like a total baby right now? No...She didn't think so.

**"Then I'll wait."**

_'You ass!' _She exclaimed inside of her thoughts, glaring through the door at him as she heard him settle comfortably down on the floor, resting his back on her door. Her door didn't have a lock or anything, and he could of just let himself in, but instead she felt a flicker of warmth towards him for being so...What was the word? Ah she didn't even know. It was gone in a flash anyways.

Still not wanting to take any chances, Sam herself leaned against her door and grunted with annoyance that she'd have to spend the night on her worn carpet instead of her plush bed.

After about two hours she was still wide awake, even looking quiet alert...She still wasn't used to getting a full nights rest anyways, so this wasn't difficult. Baird on the other hand, she wasn't sure if he was as aware as her, or had drifted off to a slumber.

Trying to listen to any slight scuffle or sign that he was awake, Sam then covered her hand to her own mouth, trying to stop a single sob that had crept up on her. Undoubtedly this was perhaps the worst time to lose it, but the tears were already spilling out of her eyes, and with every single one she silently cursed them with venom. Evidently she had to scoot away from the door once a silent sob had shook the thing. The last thing she needed was Baird wondering what the hell she was doing behind the closed door.

Time seemed to go insultingly slow, and she willed the blonde soldier to just get up and leave but his shadow of his form remained.

_'Goddammit.'_ Sam hissed internally, despising herself for her outburst, she didn't cry...But yet here she was with the tears streaming down her cheeks, stinging her eyes as they did so, and...

She went completely still as a sob escaped through her lips and then through her hand, and her eyes panic-filled whipped towards her door, willing Baird to be fast asleep but she saw the shadow shift.

Out of all the people in the hotel, Baird had to be the one that was near when she lost control of her churning emotions.

**"Sam?"**

Couldn't he tell that she didn't want to talk? Couldn't he tell that she just wanted him to get the hell out of here, and go bury himself into the trash pit that was his room?

She heard the knob turn, and she literally leaped across the room to slam into her door while simply saying,

**"Don't."**

The knob remained half-turned for a few moments, and she could almost envision him fighting the urge to argue before it finally clicked back into place, but still she could hear his breathing from the other side. Once again she repeated the action of wiping her eyes, but they still came and actually seemed to be coming out faster.

**"Shit."** Sam couldn't help but say, still scolding herself inwardly as another sob wracked her body, and all her unpleasant thoughts replayed themselves, like a movie, through her reddened eyes that she rubbed again.

**"What's broken?"** He asked, his usual sarcastic tone missing from the two words.

Sam felt the urge to just rip open the door and punch the man squarely in the jaw before throwing her arms around him, even after all they'd said or done. But she didn't, and instead the strong-willed woman shook her head unhappily, feeling all her ghosts catch up to her as well.

**"Just...Just go."**

She'd prefer not have anyone see her like this, but somehow she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather not have seeing this, more then she did with Baird.

Once more he hesitated, and possibly reached for the knob again before she heard his dulled footsteps scuffle across the hallway, and only when she was sure he was gone, was when she sunk gratefully into her bed and pulled the shield of blankets over her body, comforted by the shut off from the world.

* * *

Her eyes blinked open into the heated darkness, and she struck her head out of the blankets only to see sunrise sunlight streaming through her windows. Her eyes felt sticky from last nights torment, and she felt disgusted of her uncontrollable actions, however good it felt to let it all out. Dragging herself out of bed, she reached her closet and pulled out a simple white tank as well as her army pants that she had kept hold of. Changing into those clothes, she sighed and decided to check herself in the mirror. For the most part she appeared normal, despite the slight red hue to her eyes but they could be easily passed as a lack of sleep. Nodding for whatever reason, she walked back into her room before opening the door to find a box outside of it. Tilting her head a frown formed at her lips before she crouched down and easily picked up the heavy box. something rattled inside of it, sounding like glass chinking together and as she plopped it down onto her own desk, she proceeded to pry open the flaps and peering inside she couldn't help but smirk a bit.

Grasping the note scrabbled with the mechanics writing she read over it with ease,

_Don't waste them...Meaning don't throw the bottles at people, seeing how you're a bit insane now._

_Baird_

__Snorting at his last remark, she removed the cloth covering whatever was inside, and found a hefty supply of beer bottles and instantly she made the connection.

_You gave me your stache of alcohol. How charming._

Sam thought, although she knew what the hidden meaning was. No more drinking. She could only hope he'd keep his silent promise. Closing up the box, she started out of her room and then walked through hallway B, and then walked down the flight of stairs to the lobby. It was fairly early, but Cole's familiar laughter was streaming out of the mess hall, and a foolish grin played at her lips. Laughter was always a good thing to hear around here.

Sam walked into the almost empty mess hall and made her way through the various sized tables that they'd dragged in here awhile ago, until she slid into a seat next to Anya who smiled kindly at her before turning back to Cole.

**"And then he just sorta stood there, all dumbfounded and then...Oh hey there Sam! Come to join the party?"**

Cole stopped midway to greet her, and she chuckled once before replying,

**"Surprised your voice hasn't woken up everyone yet."**

**"Me too! They should come on down and join the Cole train."**

Sam gave a small smile, and as Cole continued his story her thoughts wandered away from the conversation, even as Anya fetched some food for all of them. Eating tiny bites, she glanced first at her fellow female gear, and then at Marcus's stony face, wondering how odd the pair was. Shoving away her gossipy thoughts, her ears finally seemed to tune in once Baird's name was mentioned.

**"I wasn't able to drag Baird away from his work this morning. He kept ranting on about how he was going to figure out a way to get the power back on, or some sorta generator."**

Cole remarked, before shoveling a large bite of food into his mouth, chewing rather loudly but cheerily none the less. It appeared that he too was pleased at Baird's sudden shift of mood.

Sam couldn't help but feel a twinge of relief until Anya threw a curve ball.

**"What happened to your face!"** Instantly the blonde-haired woman fixated her green eyes onto the bruise and concern lit up in her gaze.

Cole reacted much like a brother while demanding,

**"Who did that to you baby?"**

Marcus just stared, his expression...Well, expressionless.

This was the exact time that she would've thrown Baird underneath the bus, spitting his name out with hatred and all that, but a tiny voice reminded him of his short sentence last night,

_What's broken?_

He could of laughed, or even brought an audience, she wouldn't put it past him, but this time had been different. It actually appeared like he wanted to know the answer.

Not to mention his rude but somewhat genuine action he'd done.

**"Nothing, I was just riding my bike yesterday and ran into some drunks. One threw a punch, but don't worry I set them straight. Just a couple assholes."**

That seemed to satisfy Cole, and possibly Marcus because he just looked back towards his food, but Anya still kept a slight eye on her wound, still holding a curious glint.

Feeling uncomfortable by this whole situation, Sam awkwardly stood up before muttering a short goodbye before exiting the cafeteria, still her thoughts wrapped around Damon Baird.

* * *

**_That's it for now! I'll post likely post another chapter soon, hope you enjoyed it! I still don't think I've tapped into the characters personalities quite in the way I wanted to, but I'm trying!_**

**_Reviews, and critique are appreciated!_**

**_BrEeZy_**


	3. Treading On Thin Ice

_**Hi once more! I know, I know...Two chapters in one day, but I just couldn't resist. I've been playing around with these two ideas in my mind, and still haven't settled on one, so I guess we'll just see which one I choose in the moment. I really hope you're enjoying the story so far, even with my lack of...Skill (:**_

_**Oh, and a new comment! Silentfyre, I got to admit that I was on the same page as you were, seeing how I adore Baird and everything but once I scribbled it down, I just couldn't get rid of it. {It goes into more depth on why he had his little outburst in this chapter}**_

_**Thank you so much for the review {I'm replying in the story because I can't PM any quiet yet, still on my 24 hour watch}**_

_**/Edit After Story Was Finished/**_

_**Personally, I think this chapter was the best one so far, I really got into it, and although I feel kinda bad for Baird, for whatever reason I like it when he gets a little...Crazy.**_

_**Like always, hope you enjoy!**_

_**BrEeZy**_

* * *

**Treading On Thin Ice**

It felt like coming home after a long vacation and as soon as he'd started to fiddle around with a useless radio he fell back into a comfortable movement of fluid actions. Figure out what the hell was wrong, pick up the right tool, and fix. Repeat.

Once he'd gone through his made up test, seeing if he still had it (of course he did) he purposefully shoved the clump of miscellaneous objects before pulling out a tattered piece of paper that held a rather messy drawing of the generator. A deep frown settled on his face at the sloppy work. What the fuck? He was supposed to work with this?

Well, he was Damon Baird. So he was going to pull something out of his ass, or else he'd never hear the end of it from..._Sam. Goddamnit_

He'd been purposefully blocking the woman out of his mind, due to the obvious reason that he still felt guilt ridden, which was something he was fully against. Shutting off his private thoughts, Baird focused his effort onto the generator, wanting to be familiarized with the thing before he started taking it apart; which he probably would have to do.

After agonizing over the paper as well as previous work done to the machine that he'd managed to find, time sped by gruelingly and he realized with a small jolt, and his grumbling stomach, that it was already around time for lunch. Not that he was going to pull himself away from his work or anything, oh no. Too much to analyze, too much pressure.

It'd always been there, pressure to join the military, he could 'thank' his parents on that one, pressure to look at Locust shit, pressure to rebuild, pressure to destroy things, blah blah blah. Baird'd never let it through his thick mask of sarcasm or a certain toughness but at times he'd felt the piercing feeling of fear shot through his veins. It was the same with sadness. He'd never let that emotion broadcast itself, that was sure.

Dom's death still made him wince each time it was brought up, well...If he was alone that is. He couldn't even imagine what Marcus must be feeling, after all if Cole eve died.

Baird shook his head angrily, turning off the switch of touchy feelings once more. His head was starting to ache, and his eyes hurt from staring at his monitor for hours but he stubbornly settled down further into his chair, tapping his fingers against his desk with rapid taps.

A piece of lightweight metal purposefully landed in front of him, with a loud ***Chink!*** That made the COG nearly leap up out of his chair, his hand flying towards where his gun should of been but wasn't. Glowering down at the peas, mashed potatoes, and some sort of meat that were now piled on top of each other, the semi-neat freak peered disdainfully at the mess before nudging the tray aside to get back to work.

Assuming it was just Cole bringing up his food just like the 'man maid' used to until Baird had sought comfort in drinking instead of fixing, he rudely shrugged off the hand that was placed on his shoulder, until he noted the silence that hung in the air like a thick fog. Usually Cole would be rambling on and on about something, so with a sinking heart he swiftly glanced over his shoulder to confirm his suspicions.

He was mildly surprised that she'd delivered his food, let alone entered his room given the fact what had happened just over a day ago but he couldn't help but admire her courage. Hell, was he growing afraid of himself now?

**"Er...hi."**

Baird managed to mumble a testy greeting before focusing back onto his work, but now he was thoroughly distracted by the fact that A) Sam was in his room and B) He'd have to apologize. It seemed like if he said an apology out loud, it was just sealing his actions. If he'd just keep his mouth shut, maybe they could just forget about the whole thing. Right.

Without a response, her slender hand just reached over him to slid the tray back over the many manuals and pages before she leaned against his desk, arms folded, and eyes as stubborn as they'd ever been.

Looking up at her with a ' true Baird grimace' she stared back until he resorted to just looking away, the wall to his right suddenly becoming very interesting.

**"I know if I leave, you're just going to go back to work. So...You can either sit there an act like a baby, and whine in your mind like I know you are, and then you'll just waste your time. ****_Or _****you can just eat, and I'll be well on my way."**

Her words were filled with the usual annoyance that always was pinpointed towards him, but they also held a feeling he couldn't quiet identify. He was never good with 'feelings.' Or people for that matter.

**"I wasn't..."**

He broke off feeling annoyed that he couldn't fire up an argument right then and there, besides the faster he ate, the faster she'd be out of his room, and then he could get back to work.

Ignoring that she hadn't brought any silverware, whether it was one purpose or accidentally he wasn't so sure, he settled on the first and grabbed a handful of peas still feeling Sam's eyes pinned to his face.

It was like that for a while, him eating the food and her just watching him or eyeing around his now cleanish room until Sam forced herself to break the silent aurora,

**"So...What are you working on, ****_Damon_****?" **

His name was emphasized and he knew that she knew...Not to use his name. Simple as that.

Apparently his rules didn't apply, ever.

**"Just some generator crap. This machine is as old as dirt."**

Baird paused and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else before he just shoved another bite of meat into it.

Sam hadn't been paying attention to her breathing but much to her hidden surprise she found she'd been holding her breath and she let it stream out of her, disappointment following in her wake.

**"Right. That's...Nice."**

So she was expecting something out of this conversation, wasn't she? It didn't shock Baird all that much, and he even felt like kicking himself in the ass for his next words but he wouldn't.

**"Look, I've already ate most of the food, so it'd be amazing if you got out. I've got work to do here, and you trying to make chitchat isn't helping."**

Her face crumpled in the weak candlelight but it was quickly replaced with a stoic expression and a roll of her eyes.

**"Whatever."**

She roughly shoved herself off of his desk, causing it to shift and the tray to rattle but before she could go Damon asked yet another infuriating question,

**"Mind taking my tray back? Isn't that why we brought woman in the army? To clean and shit?"**

Smiling a sickening sweet smile at Baird, that could almost be described as impish she gingerly picked up the tray and replied pleasantly,

**"Why yes Baird. I'll go throw it in the trash."**

And before Baird had time to react she had dumped the remaining contents over his head, before dropping the tray back on his desk, and triumphantly left his room, even adding the flourish of tossing her head.

Cursing after her his fingers fly up to his hair and as he did that a lump of mashed potatoes splattered on one of the manuals, while peas dropped to his floor.

Hearing a light snicker, he whipped his head towards his doorway to spot Carmine holding a piece of bacon, and pointing towards him.

_Fan friggin tastic._

* * *

Snoring comically loudly Baird roused himself up, a path of drool spilling out of his mouth and forming on his wooden desk. Rubbing his lips with the back of his hand, he peeled off the paper that was sticking to his face with a thin layer of mashed potatoes acting like the glue, and he cursed underneath his breath. Groggily rising to his feet he followed the movement with stretching out his cramped limbs, even though he thought he'd be used to sleeping at a desk.

His feet seemed to take over and soon he reached the mess hall, and then slouched beside Cole and his audience of one; Sam.

Of course.

Blocking out their voices his eyes made their way over to the makeshift bar and a certain longing arose in his heart, and he craved a smooth beer to wash away all his jumbled thoughts and all the painful memories, even if it was just one (one drink per soldier, per day) something about keeping them 'sharp' for whatever might come next. But of course he couldn't, not with the hawk sitting across the table.

_'No. You won't. Even if you could. _

**"You got a little something in your hair."**

Cole's broad voice broke into his darker thoughts, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam chuckle quietly.

**"Don't ask."**

He growled back to Cole although his eyes were trained onto the black-haired woman, who had long ceased her laughing.

Cole looked back and fourth at the two that seemed ready to leap at each others throats at any moment, and he purposefully leaned forward to block their view of the other.

**"As I was saying, It was the third quarter and I was about ready to release the...-"**

**"Damon, why don't you share with Cole how you got all that food in your hair?"**

Sam interjected, running over Cole with her hotheaded tone, her head resting on her hand.

**"Drop it. Byrne"**

There she went again; getting underneath his skin, which was now crawling with irritation at just the slight embarrassing story she'd share. It wasn't even that bad, but right now he wasn't in the joking mood.

**"Blondie here decided it was funny to undermine woman."**

Sam continued on, as if he hadn't said anything at all.

**"What did I say about playing nice, baby?"**

Cole asked, although he appeared to be unnerved by the whole situation.

**"So, I just simply dumped his food all over..."**

Her sentence abruptly broke off as it dawned on her what he was doing and she furiously kicked back her chair as she stood.

Baird on the other hand looked tranquil and at peace as he sat down on one of the bar stools, and promptly ordered a drink.

**"If you think for once second that I'm going to...Hey! Do. Not. Give. Him. The. Fucking. Bottle."**

Her quiet but clearly simmering words got closer and closer until she'd reached the bar in a matter of seconds, Cole hot on her heels, clearly concerned for his friend.

The soldier that was acting as the bartender for the day first looked uneasily at Baird, then at the angry Sam, and finally at the intimidating looking build of Cole, before retreating towards the back, bringing the bottle with him.

**"You said..."**

**"I never said anything!"**

Baird countered shoving past Sam and Cole before he stormed out of sight, leaving a emotion filled mess behind him.

Silence once again followed the actions of others until she remarked, her voice almost sad,

**"He's...Gone."**

It could of been portrayed that she was just speaking about him literally leaving the cafeteria, but Cole knew better then to make that rash assumption.

Draping his arm around her shoulders and giving them a soft squeeze he replied,

**"We'll get him back. Even if I have to drag his ass down."**

Smiling hopefully she pulled away from the ex-thrasball star, before starting at a slow walk out of the mess hall, but then she broke into a light jog which became a fast paced run, and she climbed the stairs in five seconds flat, her mind making rapid connections and she reached her room rather quickly. Pushing the door open, her first hint was that his note had been carelessly placed or dropped onto her floor. Feeling somewhat numb but still optimistic she flipped open the box, only to find that her fears were right. Her heart sank the lowest it had in awhile, and she dully closed the box, before grasping the note in her fingers. Ripping the sticky note into thin shreds she let them fall onto her carpet, before composing herself. She should of hid it somewhere, maybe given it to the bar, but no she'd left it out in the open. She just hadn't thought he'd break his unwritten promise...

So soon too.

Whirling around in a whirlwind of fury she softly exited her room, and made her way towards Baird's, leaving the half-empty box behind.

* * *

His hands shook as he eagerly took out one of the bottles, putting all guilt-ridden thoughts in the back of his mind; including Sam.

It was nicer to just imagine he was just some guy, crashing in a hotel with a case of, cheap, but beer nonetheless next to him...Instead of the horrid reality of his problem.

Baird dropped the cap onto his desk, and watched as it shook and clattered while something crossed over his face, but the unknown thought was gone in a second.

He took a long swing, and already he was imaging the oasis he'd drift off too, rather then the hungover day he'd have tomorrow. Nah, he was just a guy with some beer. It's not like he had anything to do.

The papers on his desk told him otherwise.

It was so much easier just to lie to himself, even if the pang of the truth stuck in his side like a thorn.

His knob clunked but was caught by the chair he propped up against it but the person behind it appeared to be persistent as heard by the rapid jangling she was causing.

**"You son of a bitch! Open this goddamn door right now!" **

He retreated further inside of his room seeking some sort of comfort in being further away from the racket, and sat down on his bed while his blue eyes still watching the door.

**"I mean it Baird! If I have to break down this fucking door, I'm going to bust your ass even more then I will if you just...Just open the door, you snake!" **

A short pause.

**"What, is that what you're going to do now? Drink all your sorrows down, shove people further and further away from you. Next time I try to intervene, are you going to bash my skull in?"**

Her last words were what really hit Baird right in the gut, and he focused his blurry eyes onto the worn label of his bottle and everything became more and more unfocused. Smirking unhappily, he rubbed his tired eyes and the salty liquid stained his glove less hands but still he said nothing.

**"Open the door Damon..."**

This time her voice seemed farther away, and instead of demanding, it came out as a plea and he heard her slid down his door, her head most likely pressed to the doorway.

He found himself at his door, the bottle resting on his desk and his hands still slightly damp. They'd been through hell and back together but he still couldn't bring himself to open the door.

**"Let me in."**

_Let me in._ Somehow, he didn't think she just meant inside of his room. But rather inside of his mind, his heart perhaps, and maybe he could just spill everything out to her, take a little of the pain away.

But no. He couldn't lay that burden on her, and he'd always shut people out. He couldn't do that to her. But why was this time any different? Why did it hurt so much more?

Baird laid his hand onto the door, sensing that Sam was still behind it and he too rested his forehead onto the barricade.

_I can't let you in._

He stepped backwards, keeping his hand and head in the same position until he turned around, ignoring the beer and instead he heavily sank into his bed, leaving the desperate woman alone in the hallway.

_I won't let you in._

* * *

Baird was unaware of how long he stayed 'trapped' inside of his room but he was broken out of his troubled thoughts by a knock on his door. Was it Sam again? He thought she'd left.

**"Baird, it's Anya. You ok? You haven't come out of your room in...Awhile."**

So there was Anya, acting all motherly concerned for him. Just what he needed.

**"I also need to...Erm. Talk to you."**

**"Go right ahead. I'm all ears."**

He responded dryly rolling over to one side.

**"I'd prefer to do it face to face."**

So whatever she had to say, it was private. That couldn't be a good sign. _Then again, I don't need her loud voice attracting any attention._

He'd had his fill of unwanted focus for the time being.

It took him a few moments but he did open the door and gesture for her to come in, but not before looking around for Sam, who appeared not to be present.

He tried his best to plaster on his usual arrogant face but something must of appeared broken because Anya's face softened...But only a little.

She had the look of a very determined person, who wouldn't be giving up any ground but she also seemed to be wary.

Had Sam told her anything? His heart thumped at the thought of that happening, but for some reason he didn't think she had.

**"Baird. Did you do it?"**

Her question took him off of his guard but he knew very well what she was talking about, and uncontrollably his thoughts were flung back to that night. Oh god...He'd _hit_ her. Up to this point he hadn't really faced his actions bravely and instead stepped aside but now all he wanted to do was bury his head into his hands, and block out the world.

**"Yes."**

His one worded answer was barely audible but Anya was able to catch it and she just nodded, as if she'd known all along...Which she probably had. It wasn't exactly a huge secret that he had a drinking problem, or that he could be a total ass but laying his hands onto somebody? This just shifted the ground underneath her feet, and for once she was at a total loss for words, until she recalled what she'd been sent up here in the first place, and she felt even more hollow, and precisely concerned.

**"Sam's been gone for quite awhile, I was going to ask you...Baird. You didn't..."**

**"No!"**

His horrific voice nearly came up as a shout, and Baird felt sick to the stomach at the very mention of him hurting her once again, it was such a touchy subject for him, one that he'd have to live with for the rest of his life. That he'd...He _punched _her. He'd hurt her...No. Correction. He was still hurting her, just not physically.

Any other time he'd make a crack or sarcastic remark to Anya right about now, but instead he fell into the blanket of silence.

**"Ok."**

Her green eyes eyed her friend with a new light, a new regard, but she couldn't ignore the emotion-filled look that was lurking in his own eyes. He seemed older somehow, more tired, along with a haunted glint flickering across his face.

Once again she found herself at a loss with words that normally came right to her. Being a CIC officer had taught her to keep her cool, and soothe the worries of others, but at this moment it was quite the situation.

Not sure if she should just leave or stay, she was about to break the awkward silence with a tiny remark on how 'nice' his room looked until a burst of static erupted from her radio.

Reaching down for it with her brows furrowed she brought it closer to her ear before jerking it away at the loud voice that blared out of it,

**"I need help! Please, Anya, anyone?"**

A booming explosion streamed through the speaker, paired with some heavy breathing before Sam started back up,

**"They're...They're back. Oh god no...Not..."**

And much like a flat line, the radio went completely still and silent, as if death had already came.


	4. Unwanted Friends

**_First off, thank you Babylon and Silent for your comments, and I'm happy to see people are liking this! Especially the previous chapter._**

**_Like always, I really do hope you enjoy reading this, but now I have to write because I failed to do one yesterday! I have low muse right now, so sorry for the lack of...Creativity._**

**_ Girl_**

* * *

****Silence was what always seemed to be everywhere nowadays, and it wasn't all that shocking that after Sam's voice had been cut out even with the static missing that it was silence that followed. For a few heartbeats the two gears stood there, trying to piece together her words until Anya realized Baird had suddenly rushed out of his room his face twisted with emotion that she couldn't read but whatever it was, it was clearly not happy.

**"Baird! Wait, where are you going? We need to get the others first! Baird, wait!" **

She practically had to jog after him and at first he didn't respond to her voice or small gesture of placing her hand on his shoulder before he swung around his hand rubbing his grizzled face and his blue eyes that seemed more distant then ever, and there also seemed to be deep churning thoughts rolling around in his brain.

**"Marcus. I think you need to hear this."**

Anya stated into her communicator, her voice tightening with fear for her friend that was presumably in deep trouble.

* * *

****In a matter of seconds Delta was filled up to speed, and well aware of the situation as they all congregated in Baird's room, and he himself had been fiddling with Anya's radio for the whole time they'd been talking, constantly cursing at how it was in 'disrepair' and that she really should of kept better care off it, but they all knew it was a defense mechanism. The more fear he felt, the more he'd grow angrier, send a few jabs, or crack a dry remark, whatever he could to hide his true feelings.

**"Ok team, we'll split up; Anya with me, Baird with Cole, and Carmine and Jace. She could be anywhere, but wherever she is; she's clearly in trouble. If you find her, tell the team immediately. We don't know what we're dealing with here. Let's move out."**

Marcus's usual commanding but eerily calm seemed to spark the same energy they'd had before in all of them, and moving with a sense of purpose and drive the team exited out of the hotel each going their separate way with their assigned team member.

It was still day and the brimming sun peeked overhead, casting it's rays and spotlight on the two hurried travelers.

The absence of words hung stiffly in the air, no sneering joke from Baird or a cheerful observation from Cole but rather the hushed tone of the thinking.

Cole kept looking towards Baird for any sign of...Distress but instead found himself staring at the same expression he'd worn most of his life. But Cole knew better then that, and he noted the way his movements were crisper, less relaxed as well as his intensity in his eyes that suggested he truly was trying to search for Byrne.

**"She's tough, Sam can handle herself yah know."**

He broke the wordless air at an effort to reach out and comfort his friend but was abruptly shut down;

**"Right, that's why she called for backup. She's not that impressive as you guys always chalk her up to be."**

So then they resorted back to the awkward no talking state.

**"Shit, we don't even know what the hell she's fighting either...Anya, has she said anything yet?"**

His former sentence was clearly directed towards the ex-CIC officer, appearing annoyed at the fact she didn't respond until a few seconds latter.

**"No nothing."**

Her response was broadcast over all of their links and Baird heard Carmine groan paired with Jace's unrecognizable comment, while Cole just nodded his head in his 'Coley' manner.

_You cannot die on us._

He forcefully told Sam and he felt fear still striking his heart with every area they came up empty handed or the stillness of the area. To be truthful, he'd been feeling paranoid about losing her this whole time, and what made it worse was the fact he never even said sorry for something he defiantly should of. And it made his fueled anger violently badger himself.

_You're a fucking idiot, you know that right? What the hell! You fucking hit her, don't say sorry, and act like a total ass to her. Yup. You're a piece of work, aren't you Damon?_

_But why the hell should I care? I'm Damon Baird. The man who has no ties, whatsoever. Knowing people just waters down the experience of being you. Caring screws you up._

Why was he always kidding himself? Just the thought of Cole dying made him feel drained, and if he ever did, it was impossible to tell if he'd ever drag himself out of the darkness. Just look at the way he reacted to Dom's death, and the same would go for Anya, or Marcus...Sam.

Baird had been so lost in his thoughts that he accidentally bumped into a frozen Cole, and his mind automatically formed a smart ass sentence until he noticed his hand was raised, signaling for silence as well as the halt in movements.

**"Did you...Hear that?"**

The blue-eyed soldier had clearly not, too lost in his own shredding thoughts but then the subtle noise filled his acute ears and after years and years of hearing the horrid noise he instantly recognized it; gun shots.

Everything seemed to slow down as they sprinted towards the noise, Cole frantically alerting the others and Baird keeping his intense gaze on the trail before them, and it wasn't long before the gun shots could be easily heard, so much that they seemed to be ricocheting off of nearby trees.

**"Marcus said for us to sta-. Shit..."**

Cole's attempt to slow down Baird failed miserably as he followed his charging friend until the sight that played out in front of them, stopped them dead in their tracks, and old 'friends' turned their evil eyes onto their new targets.

* * *

**_So short, I know...But I just had to end it there! I could've put some more filler crap in the beginning to make up for the shortness, but nope. _**

**_Anyways, next chapter will be longer and extremely more museful!_**

**_Thanks for reading!  
Girl_**


	5. Internal Pain Is Not Caused Lightly

**_Haven't uploaded in a bit, been busy with personal issues but here it is! Sorry it took so long /3_**

**_In this chapter, I feel like I've opened up Baird a bit more, let him show his emotions and all that which is a bit odd, but let's just say I don't dislike that side of him._**

**_Thank you two, Babylon and Silent, for posting reviews and for 'seeing into the future!'_**

* * *

**_Internal Pain Is Not Caused Lightly_**

Suddenly the world seemed to dissolve into an alternate universe, and his footing was lost as he tumbled sideways to dodge the fake bullets that poured after his wake. Everything could be in black and white for all he cared, because truthfully this was just a dream-state he'd soon wake up from nestled inside his room turned into a workshop with scrabbling light working it's through his grit covered panes of glass, spilling all over his trashed floor.

Oh how he wished this was a nightmare. He'd trade a lifetime of haunted sleep if this was all imaginary.

Up above the clouds blew gently, caressing the sky with their weightless touch and streaking across the pale blue reflection of the sea giving it an almost heaven like appearance but meanwhile down where Baird stood was flames licking eagerly at his sides, while hollers of demons spilled into every part of his being; a true hell.

Rattling images coursed through his brain, dragging up stuffed memories that he'd done his best to shove down and forget about, but ultimately they were now forcing his eyes to watch the heart-wrenching scenes of lost chaos or the many deaths he'd witnessed at the act of these monstrosities.

Invisible weights were stamping him downwards at the prospect that it wasn't over. That their lives were just being chucked back into the used bin of years and years of a raging war that they'd won. That they'd lost.

**"Baird! Watch it!"**

Cole's voice broke his trance of unbelievable horror and he let out a startled grunt as his friend rammed into his side just as a boomshot bullet exploded in the spot he'd once been concealing himself in, which was now reduced to a pile of nothingness. Utterly useless.

Snapping out of his frightened-child state he slung his Mk 2 lancer assault rifle to the left, firing at the howling beasts until his clip was diminished as he was forced to take cover alongside Cole behind a thick oak tree that towered above them.

Neither of them spoke a word for a while, too wrapped up in their emotional hazards that were well aware of the current situations and they tagged team spraying bullets at their incoming targets.

**"They're back."**

He found himself repeating Sam's words out loud and all the fragile pieces of the puzzle clasped together and he felt so frustrated while at the same time feeling like their was nothing they could do. He was just so _exhausted._

Cole shot a glance behind him until realizing what Baird had meant, not that the rest of Delta had arrived but rather what was shooting at them. Wanting to reach out and give him a comforting nudge, he resisted the action and eyed Baird like he was a trapped fox that might try to bite him if he made any sudden movements. But he wound up doing it anyways which earned him a crisp nod from his blonde friend and with that they started their tag team once more.

**"Sam? You read? Just answer, what the fuck is your problem?"**

Baird growled into their links taking on the 'what the fuck is your problem' as more of an afterthought but anyone with a pair of good eyes could see that he was battling with the amount of concern he felt towards her, along with his neutral expression of just being a jackass without any emotions.

The gift of silence was all he got in return for his efforts and with a string of curse words that poured out of his mouth a deep frown settled on his face once he noted the locust were getting closer and closer.

**"Baird! We read you, Cole gave us directions where you were, but...Wait. We'll be right there!"**

At first his expression was subtly thrilled at the sound of a response forming but then he went downhill as he matched the voice with Anya...Not the person he was hoping to hear from.

A bloody scream engulfed the hollow echoing noisily across the semi-barren wasteland while pushing a chilling dagger through the spinal cord of a certain COG who ignored his friend's yelling as he erupted from cover, shooting down every enemy he came in contact with as the rest of Delta surrounded the area unaware of their teammate trampling in the very center of the mess.

Everything seemed to become hushed while seemingly time slowed down just for him and while he screamed out her name his throat becoming increasingly hoarser, the rest of his team busily worked to keep him alive. To Baird, it was almost like he could hear a pin drop however explosions erupted around the landscape he was traveling through, while bullets were ricocheted off of armor or piercing flesh. But he'd managed to cross the battlefield, following his own instincts and where he'd heard the scream before he skidded to a halt, the battle muffled over in this placid existence.

And then he heard it. A soft scuffle to his right and his head craned towards the noise as he spotted the limping figure making its way towards him however she still was in the distance but recognizable.

Blood bathed her but it was hard to tell if it was hers or not until a sly grin played across her lips at the sight of Baird, revealing that her wounds weren't too pained, and none seemed to be gushing blood...So that was a plus.

Right then, at that moment. It felt like it was just the two of them, and Baird couldn't help but suppress a relieved half-smile before breaking out in a jog towards her.

It all happened so swiftly that he was left with next to no time to react at the first sight of a smoke grenade and he started to yell out a warning that was cut off once smoke-filled his lungs. Hacking he stumbled through the smoky world while wheezing as he nearly tumbled over his own feet. His whole body felt insanely cold, and even the blood pumping through his veins felt like cold tap water but he continued on still shouting her name when he could.

A burst of sunshine hovered overhead, and his eyes immediately pinpointed on her horror-stricken face before she yelled,

**"Baird!**

And just like that she was being hauled away by some unknown force, her feet kicking up dust while she withered to free herself from her locust captor and then all he saw was her pleading eyes and fragile face before the sunlight passed and he was thrown back into a gray place.

**"Sam! No!"**

He sounded like one of those pitiful men in romantic movies that he'd always trash talked down, but at this moment nothing else mattered except for his one goal; get her.

Punching the ground with his fist he charged forward unable to fire his gun in fear that he'd might hit something other then locust, until one literally smacked into him causing both beings to be tossed backwards onto their asses but before the drone had time to even reach for his fallen gun, he was dispatched by a revengeful soldier that hurriedly moved on.

Suddenly light poured into his optics and he blinked the sudden blindness away only to find that he'd stumbled out of the smoke screen that was now a moving circle and furthermore he tried to crawl back into the mess until a firm hand gripped his shoulder, and yanked him back.

**"They've retreated!"**

Cole shouted although it was perfectly quiet...Suspiciously toned down in fact.

Baird shrugged off Cole's hand angrily before he started to stalk back into the haze but was ultimately stopped, once again from Cole who stepped in front of him with concern teamed with other emotions flickering across his face.

**"They've left. We fended them off! You don't need to go..."**

His voice tampered off once it dawned on him that Sam wasn't anywhere in sight and he looked upwards before shaking his head.

**"Yeah asshole! She's still missing, in fact. She might still be in there!"**

Baird snapped shoving the man with most of his might but it did little to faze or change his heavily planted footing, so he instead tried to go past the fellow COG only to have stubborn but careful hands push him back and that's when he broke.

Not in the way 'normal' people would with all the tears or death threats spilling out from mouths and eyes but instead his right eye twitched before looking up towards the 'cheerful' sky and then back down at the ground muttering something inaudible, feeling purely useless once more.

Without any warning he veered away from Cole and kicked out at a nearby loose stump that toppled over until he squatted, rubbing his dry eyes with a rather tired glint expression written over his face but deep down something had broke.

**"I never said sorry."**

He simply added before Cole gave him an odd, and Baird recalled with a flash that his friend was unaware of his 'outburst' (if such an evil thing would be played down to 'outburst') and it appeared as if he was on the verge of asking, 'for what?' but stomping feet int erupted the unsaid words as the rest of Delta came into view as well as earshot.

Marcus was upfront, just like he always was, and he did his usual sweep over the terrain before his hard eyes blinked once as he became well aware to the situation. He didn't need words to prove that Sam was still missing.

Funny thing was, as Baird rose to his feet he glanced at Marcus, and found himself looking at a more comfortable man that he'd been earlier. It was clear that the transition of nothing but war to sleeping in a hotel hadn't done him much good, but beyond his finely tuned status was a pissed off Marcus, one that had never expected his father's death to be in vain.

Turning away from Marcus he sized up Anya who seemed shaken by the whole ordeal but was obviously trying to keep everything calm, inside and out. So she was the one he'd probably have to confide to latter on. Not that he minded, although he'd taken Cole over her any day.

It was easier just to focus his attention onto minor things instead of the painfully awareness that Sam was missing from the picture.

So without any words, the team headed back towards the hotel. Carrying the grim news, that no one wanted to her.

He was trailing behind the group, whether it was him doing it on purpose or involuntary, he didn't even know. It wasn't a huge shock once Cole slowed down his own strong strides to match up with his nor was it when he started speaking,

**"You ok?"**

**"Yeah. Fucking fantastic. It's always been my fantasy to live in this wonderful world."**

Baird mumbled back, sneering at his final word and as he fell into a wordless state, Cole insisted on talking about various things until the conversation eventually reached Sam.

**"We'll get her back."**

Blue eyes narrowed to venomous slits as he fixated them past Cole, but still somehow staring at him as well.

**"I won't let them process her."**

He snarled after his fists had clenched into tight balls at just the mere thought of her going through the same torture that Tai and countless of others went through.

He also thought about Dom and Maria and he only prayed to god that if..._When_ they found her, she wouldn't be like poor Maria, and he wouldn't be like devastated Dom.

Funny thing was, he'd never realized how much he'd cared for her until she was wrenched away from him.

Yeah. Funny thing.

* * *

**_Chapter 4, finished 3_**

**_Listened to sad music while I wrote this, just seemed fitting._**

**_So, there it is. Not really sure what else to say, only that I loved writing this chapter._**

**_On a kinda off-topic side note, the song 'True Love' by Pink is absolutely perfect for these two, so if you ever need a song about them, then there's one of the top 5_**

**_Enough about that! I'd love to hear some feedback! _**

**_Hope you adored it 3_**

**_Gears Girl _**


End file.
